


Farewell（再会吧）

by spark106



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spark106/pseuds/spark106
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>地球人与克林贡人开战，为了获得瓦肯帝国援助，地球派出公主与瓦肯王子联姻，年轻军官Kirk负责护送，然而瓦肯王子Spock在异族联姻中发现了更适合自己的对象，但对方似乎并不这么认为。这是一个招惹了不该招惹的人之后逃跑的新郎和他穷追不舍的丈夫的恋爱故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 额外警告：OOC有，恋爱故事为主，有瞎掰二设情节，并且涉及对象转换，如果感不适请勿阅读哦，谢谢

　　1  
　　Kirk最后一次拍了拍军礼服确保它保持平整，这种正式的着装总让他觉得像被绳子捆着一样行动困难，Erica公主娇柔的手正搭在他的臂弯上，她看起来也不太高兴，对于即将跟一个素未谋面的人结成夫妻的命运，大概没人会觉得高兴，尤其是像Erica这样的人。  
　　巨大的舱门缓缓开启，炙热的瓦肯空气扑面而来，舷梯下站着密密麻麻穿着长袍的瓦肯人，Kirk看着就眼晕，当然他们是有着整齐的编队的，Erica一露面，就有一个专门的编队挥舞着小手绢行礼表示欢迎，与其说是来欢迎他们，Kirk感觉更像是被一群怪胎给围观了。  
　　他带着公主走下舷梯，由公主一边展露笑容向他们挥手致意，一边小心不让她绊倒。舷梯下一群面容严肃头发花白的瓦肯人正等着他们，为首的是外交大臣Soval，Kirk跟他在大屏幕上会过面，即便对方面无表情，他也不得不露出友好的笑容，作为公主的称职陪衬。原本跟在他们身后的地球外交官Kenzle先生迫不及待的插到了前面，开始娴熟的跟瓦肯人寒暄，Kirk眼神放空的盯着他头发稀疏的粉红色头顶，心里暗暗期望快点结束。  
　　然而这小小的愿望并没有实现，等着他们的是站在敞篷车上向民众致意的2个标准时，瓦肯街道就像他们一丝不苟的呆板性格一样，好像能无限延伸到宇宙里，60亿人口真不是瞎编的，道路两旁站满围观的人，居然非常安静，这在地球简直不可想象。建筑物充满了各种几何线条，高大而且形状各异，空气中没有一丝风，弥漫着烫人的气味，就好像快烧着了一样，也没有一点音乐，仪式队伍敲着严谨的鼓点，所有人就这么沉默的走着，听得人昏昏欲睡，Kirk身上黏糊糊的，汗水早就浸透了他的三件套军礼服，一开始公主殿下还有心情挥手微笑，到后来也跟太阳底下晒蔫了的水仙似的，挂在他手臂上，整场冗长的仪式无异于一场酷刑。  
　　等到这一切结束，Kirk终于能在他的瓦肯客房里把军礼服脱下来时，眩目的瓦肯太阳已经沉入了地平线，从音波浴室出来，他穿上了给他准备的瓦肯睡袍，过于复杂的款式，但是布料很舒服，他试了一会儿把它扣上没有成功，只是披上那件袍子就倒在雕花木椅的软垫上，打开通讯器连接，他用可视通讯器给地球打电话，不多时他的好友McCoy的脸出现在屏幕上。  
　　“你小子还活着啊？”McCoy夸张的嘟囔道，“到处都是瓦肯妖怪是什么感觉？是不是就像在原野上被一群兔子包围。”  
　　Kirk大笑，“你说的太对了，他们就好像这样。”说着他做了一个两腿直立东张西望的兔子的表情，McCoy也跟着哈哈大笑。  
　　“你什么时候回来，这边需要你做的事儿还多着呢。”McCoy说。  
　　“大概明天我才能知道兔子们的安排，”Kirk挠头，“我非常希望他们能尽快完事，或者早点让我先回去，我今天已经扮了一整天的花瓶，我旁边的鲜花都快蔫死了，再久一点瓶子也要裂开的。”  
　　“你就当作假期好好享受吧。”McCoy幸灾乐祸的笑他，“克林贡人可比瓦肯兔子凶残多了。”  
　　“有点儿同情心吧，Bones，他们是杀人于无形。”Kirk捂着心口叹道。  
　　“别矫情了，小子。”McCoy说，“大家都等着你回来。”  
　　“遵命，会很快的。”Kirk笑道。  
　　躺在坚硬的木床上，Kirk决定遵照McCoy的建议努力把自己的心态调整成旅游观光，谁知道上了战场之后还能不能活着回来，不如放轻松些。  
　　  
　　==  
　　  
　　第二天关于联姻和派兵的谈判进行了一整天，瓦肯军务大臣Xon表现得强硬而冷漠，谈判一开始进行的不是很顺利，Kirk没有机会发表看法，某种意义上他和公主一样，都只是吉祥物，只不过他还得坐在后排喝咖啡，公主则可以待在房间里适应气候。谈判的团队提前数月就开始准备应对，在Kirk和公主站在礼仪车上扮花瓶的时候，他们已经摆好了阵势就等着今天都打到对面的瓦肯人身上，直到快晚饭的时候，军务上的锱铢必较终于达成了共识，气氛立刻轻松了许多，地球使团基本达到了目标，他们表现得放松和健谈，瓦肯人也显得没那么紧绷了，外交官Kenzle更是笑容满面，似乎联姻的事就可以随便得多了。  
　　Kirk兴味索然的听着他们继续讨论联姻事宜，先是Kenzle在向瓦肯人介绍公主有多么温柔懂事，接着是瓦肯人简单介绍了联姻的另一方，第二王子的基本情况，并强调了第二王子的混血身份是非常适宜本次联姻的。当瓦肯人提出公主需跟王子殿下试交往2个月时，Kenzle简直是欣然同意，并且还附加了买一送二，宣布Kirk少校和他本人都将陪伴公主直到正式订婚，以示重视。Kirk一口咖啡差点喷到旁边的瓦肯记录员身上，然而他还没来得及提出异议，谈判会就已经敲定结束了。  
　　Kirk从没想像过他遇到Spock的情形，也没有想过要留意这个第二王子，尽管他的任务跟Spock息息相关。那天晚上在王宫的宴会厅举行庆祝晚宴，Kirk陪同Erica公主盛装出场，接着出场的瓦肯皇族人员和上桌的晚餐是什么Kirk完全没注意，他光想着质问整晚跟蝴蝶穿梭花丛一样兴奋过度的Kenzle，他在人群中追逐着Kenzle，不是挤不进去就是被人拦住寒暄，直到他撞到一个人怀里，几乎摔了一跤，对方伸手扶了他一把，热烫的瓦肯体温。  
　　“抱歉，谢谢。”Kirk嘴上说着道歉，却没有抬头，他的视线还在寻找Kenzle的光头。  
　　对方没有让开的意思，试图绕行失败的Kirk只好抬头看他，一个年轻的瓦肯男性，千篇一律的齐刘海尖耳朵，穿着华丽的外袍，雕塑一般的五官即使脸上没有一丝表情，却因为一双温和的巧克力色眼睛，而显得稍微有点亲切。  
　　“Kirk少校，无需介意。”对方彬彬有礼的说，“听说你是地球联邦军中最年轻的少校，一定很了不起。”  
　　Kirk没想到瓦肯人会有如此地球式的寒暄，一时几乎忘了官方答案，只得答道：“过奖了。”  
　　“你的回答跟预期的相差无二，地球人有时并非像预期的一样具有传说中的多样性。”  
　　“抱歉让你失望。”Kirk撇了撇嘴，回敬道：“瓦肯人也一如既往的直接而失礼。”  
　　对方并未露出被冒犯的神情，反而饶有兴味的眨了眨眼，“听说你的官阶很大一部分缘于你的英雄父亲带来的声誉，你自己怎么看？”  
　　“那就如你所说，我一定很了不起。”Kirk没好气的说。  
　　“我想你认为刚才的提问冒犯了你。”  
　　“谢谢你的善解人意，没你觉得的那么糟糕。”Kirk耸耸肩，“就当我们扯平了。”  
　　对方点点头说，“这是可以接受的。我叫Spock，刚刚在宴会上介绍过。”  
　　“那么我想我是上厕所去了，你已经知道了我的名字，我就不需要自我介绍了。”Kirk忍住翻白眼的冲动，整了整衣领，拍了拍下摆，不拿正眼看他，“下次再聊，Spock……王子殿下。”说着他就心不在焉的挥挥手绕过这个稍微有点缠人的瓦肯人钻进了另一波人群中。  
　　这天的晚宴快要结束他才堵住了Kenzle，他本想直接揪住这个矮胖男人的衣领，但他忍住了，Kenzle的背后工作做得很好，他没能改变滞留2个月的决定，反而被告知明天就能收到舰队的正式命令，Kenzle为了让瓦肯人放心，而让公主的护卫队先行返回，但他也知道凡事得留后招，Kirk这样的一个年轻军官，不仅官衔够高到可以负起责任，并且容易给人以毛头小子的印象，如果发生了什么意外也方便他把责任推得一干二净。  
　　算盘打得太精，Kirk除了在跟McCoy通讯时大加抱怨之外，也只能接受现实。  
　　  
　　==  
　　  
　　瓦肯星的第一个早晨是炎热的，血红的瓦肯太阳的炽热橘光从菱形的窗格中穿进来，也以菱形的方式铺撒在地板上，Kirk进入房间的时候，公主正在跟人谈话，看到他进来，微微点头，脸上仍然保持着得体的微笑。Kirk无所事事的站在门边，房间里空调开得很凉爽，房间宽敞，四壁装饰着线条奇异的木条，窗子对面的墙壁挂着一幅鸟类的绘画，精细得有点过头。一套精致的木制沙发摆放在房间偏右的位置，都垫上了软垫，这比Kirk的房间要细心得多，中间穿插摆了一些线条精简的雕塑。一个瓦肯男子背对着门口坐在沙发上正在谈论粒子喷泉形成的理论，这场谈话进行得不冷不热，内容可说是无聊至极，Kirk没听几句就不得不强压下一个呵欠，看着公主脸上甜美的微笑，Kirk觉得皇室成员八成对控制自己的面部肌肉很有心得。  
　　Kirk没注意他们什么时候结束了谈话，那名瓦肯男子与公主告辞向着门口走来的时候，他才发现是昨晚说了几句话的第二王子Spock，他长得确实英俊，表情坚毅的面部像雕像一般，高高的眉骨，挺直的鼻梁，坚实的下巴绷得很紧，薄唇带着天然向上的弧度，即使面无表情也似乎微带笑意。Kirk打起精神行了个礼，对方在他面前停下了脚步。  
　　“Kirk少校，根据地球人的习俗，现在应该是早上好。”Spock保持着温和的语调，但Kirk就是觉得他实际上并没那么温和。  
　　“是的，早上好。”Kirk安静的回应道。  
　　Spock没再说什么，走出了房间。门关上的一瞬间，Erica公主长出了一口气，歪倒在椅子的软垫上。  
　　“相当耗费体力。”Kirk笑着说。  
　　Erica公主甩掉了鞋子，把脚搭在坐在她对面的Kirk的大腿上，“我还以为我撑不住呢。”  
　　“我倒觉得你控制力相当不错。”Kirk揉着她纤长的小腿。  
　　“真不知道怎么才能撑一辈子。”Erica公主用手撑着头，斜眼看着Kirk，“你能陪我两个月已经算是我收到的好消息了。”  
　　“可我是来求你让我先回去的。”  
　　“我做不到，皇室并没有你想象的那么大权力，特别是我，做公主的代价就是随时要准备好履行义务。”Erica的语调没有多大伤感，她是个公主，已经准备好接受这一切。  
　　Kirk陪她坐了一会，问她是否需要出去散散步，Erica公主说不用，她宁可在空调房里待着。所以Kirk离开房间的时候并没过多久，护卫队明天就要离开，他跟他们不熟，也不打算去跟自己的同胞多说几句标准语，他在走廊上闲逛，茫然的看着远处的沙丘，心里乱糟糟的，他原本应该率队下月出发，他对这个护送的临时任务只预计了一周时间，回去以后要马上着手完成的准备工作还很多，几名新任舰长他还想要多跟他们完成一些模拟配合训练，他应该在模拟训练室里多待一些时间，而不是在16光年外的瓦肯皇宫里无所事事。  
　　绕过拐角能看到另一个院子，那里的训练场上有人在练习格斗，听到瓦肯人发出吼声是很新鲜的事儿，他放任自己朝那个方向走去。  
　　几个护卫队员站在场边，中央是两个瓦肯人在缠斗，他们的技巧特殊而野蛮，看得出力量很大，但并不特别灵巧。Kirk走过去跟护卫队员们站在一起，看见Kirk他们都并拢了脚跟准备行礼，Kirk摆手让他们免礼。  
　　“这是在练习？”Kirk问。  
　　“是的，长官，他们说这是他们例行的午间练习。”一个稍微年长些的队员答道，Kirk记得他叫Ramson。  
　　“Kirk就好，你们没有跟他们试试？”  
　　“试了，一个回合就下场了。”最年轻的队员不好意思的答道，并撸起袖子给Kirk看他刚得到的瘀伤，“他们力量很强。”  
　　“有没有试着攻击他们的腹部？”Kirk说，“他们看起来很在意那个部位。”  
　　“没有，长官。”  
　　一个瓦肯人在这时走过来邀请他加入，Kirk同意了，他脱了外衣走到场中间，这个跟他差不多高的年轻瓦肯人走到他对面，做了一个请的手势之后，对方首先发动了进攻，Kirk尽量避开了开头的几下，对方有一拳击中他防御的手臂时，他能感觉到那种强大的力量，震得他全身发麻，他决定快一点结束，他使用了一点小技巧向右斜插一步，诱使对方跟进，在对方挥出左拳时一脚踢中他的左腹部，对方立刻倒地。  
　　护卫队员们在场边发出欢呼声，Kirk上前想拉起对方，但瓦肯人拒绝了，他过了一会才站起来，行礼后离开场中间。Kirk回到队员们旁边，几个人围过来兴奋的拍着他的肩膀，请教他的攻击技巧。  
　　没多久又一个瓦肯人过来邀请Kirk比试，但他不是为自己邀请，Kirk抬头看到了对面的Spock，他换了一身练习用的黑衣，一身明显而并不过分的肌肉从原先繁复的正装里解放了出来，他背着手站在场边，身材匀称修长，视线专注的看着Kirk，要不是齐刘海的发型在Kirk看来带着几分傻气，他几乎要给Spock打90分了。没理由拒绝一位好身材帅哥的邀约，Kirk想。  
　　他们的比试并没有很快结束，最后以Kirk被压在Spock身下告终，Kirk不高兴的部分在于Spock为了观察他在比试的前半阶段采取的都是试探性的招数，Spock像头猎食的豹子，长时间的耐心的挪动步子，没有采取多少有威胁的进攻，Kirk感到自己的攻击对他来说就像遭到逗弄的小猫一样，直到他认为可以了之后，他迅速的找到了Kirk的破绽，将他放倒压紧。  
　　也不是说被一个帅哥压在地上有多难受，Kirk从来就是一个放纵自己对性意味爱好的人，他只是为了自己太轻易被打败而感到有些小孩子式的恼怒。  
练习之后Spock坚持邀请他参加下午的茶会作为道歉，Kirk也并没有拒绝，2个月的时间超级漫长，给自己找点乐子是绝对合理的事儿。

 

\---TBC


	2. 2

　　2  
　　Kirk只花了3天时间就跟Spock熟的可以称兄道弟了，在瓦肯星1周之后任何齐刘海都不再能引起Kirk笑神经的兴趣，它们到处都是，很快就让Kirk习以为常，Spock那张帅脸也轻易在他的打分表上获得高分。  
　　糟糕的是他不确定什么时候产生想把Spock搞上床的念头，不过也没多糟，他都准备要上战场了，一个火辣的瓦肯人作为饯别礼还是相当不错的，他还没试过跟瓦肯人上床，上帝应该满足他这个小小的愿望。  
　　公主的护卫队已经全部返回地球，安全保卫方面也没有什么需要做的，瓦肯星一派和谐，卫兵们尽职尽责，跟形势严峻的地球相比，这儿简直是世外桃源。出于避嫌的原因，Kirk只在每天早上例行确认公主安全时，会到公主那儿喝上一杯茶，他可不希望跟公主发生点儿什么，虽然换个情境这样会很有吸引力。至于Kenzle大使则每天穿梭在瓦肯权贵中间，Kirk听说他把自己的日程安排得很满，有时候还要带着公主一同出席。Kirk在公主房间碰到过一两回，Kenzle长篇大论的跟公主阐述公主应如何利用他在瓦肯的时间和人脉多结交一些有用的人，结论是为了地球联邦的利益，Kirk也不得不跟着多花上半小时旁听。这些导致Kirk能选择的聊天对象局限到3人以内。  
　　逃避卷入Kenzle无聊政治游戏的最佳方式无疑是选择跟Spock殿下“鬼混”，这是McCoy的说法。Kirk现在有大把的时间跟Spock在一块，而对方显然也对他很感兴趣，Spock成功扭转了他的Kirk心目中略显烦人的第一印象，现在他们可以一整个下午聊个没完，Spock学识渊博，并且对各种东西都充满了好奇心，一旦习惯他一本正经的调调之后，他可以表现得相当有趣，以致于Kirk经常忘了他还想着要跟这个英俊的王子殿下来一发。他们每天各自为对方安排一种活动互惠互利，或者该说互相交流，或者还有Kirk的试图勾引，但目前显然进展没有Kirk希望的那么快，但他也并不着急，他有2个月时间，性爱可以作为最后的奖赏。  
　　他们交往的理由——任何事一开始都需要一点儿理由，是关于如何更顺畅的跟公主交流，Kirk给Spock上了谈话方面的“初级课程”，收效虽不显著，但Spock至少明白了不应该在跟公主聊天时谈论天体物理，并且完全不需要她加入话题。他改成了谈论瓦肯飞行器的种类，Kirk对这个话题很有兴趣，公主有多少兴趣就很难说了。  
　　就餐“课程”Spock表现的要好一些，毕竟吃饭的时候，即使说话不多，也总还是找得到事情做，他给Spock做了关于地球式浪漫晚餐的示范，介绍餐点、酒精类饮料以及聊天、舒缓的浪漫音乐等，然而王子殿下对于Kirk在就餐过程中抛过去的一打媚眼和狗狗眼均评价为无意义的浪费动作。  
　　虽然反应轻微，但Spock并没有提出中断演示，还专门给Kirk的房间提供了可编程的复制机，变相鼓励了Kirk在小心思上加把劲。  
　　Kirk为了这些课程甚至定了一个战术表，他把自己在这件事上的过于投入归结为百无聊赖，他甚至为瓦肯人制定了一个攻陷计划，每当想到这部分，他都忍不住想笑，公主会感谢他在让瓦肯王子更地球化方面的努力的，如果最终他没能达成他的小愿望的话。  
　　  
　　==  
　　  
　　“进展如何？”Kirk将棋盘上的白子挪动了一个位置。  
　　“如果你是指午餐的餐会，以地球人的不精确评价来说是还不错。”只学习了2次的Spock将自己的士兵放在了拦截的位置。  
　　“哇，有进步。”Kirk微笑，“那以瓦肯人的精确评价来说呢？”  
　　“我听从建议尝试与Erica小姐求教关于地球古早平面电影的问题，她并未表示兴趣，但在讨论关于地球古老歌舞剧的话题上得到了回应，这跟瓦肯的音乐有很大不同，她向我介绍了这方面的知识。”  
　　“所以你们聊了一整个下午？”  
　　“晚上我们谈论的是关于服饰差异的话题。”  
　　“进展不错啊。”  
　　Spock挑起一边眉毛，“我已经在话题开始之初形容过。”  
　　Kirk从座位上站起来，反正他快要输了，他的手指贴着桌子在桌面滑动，故意的用一种缓慢慵懒的步调走到Spock身旁，“那么我们有必要进行下一阶段的课程了。”说着指尖轻轻抚过Spock放在桌面的手背，欣赏着瓦肯人瞬间紧张起来的微小动作，不由得得意的微笑，然后俯下身，轻轻的在Spock的脸颊上印下一吻。  
　　他听到Spock深呼吸的轻微声响。  
　　“这就是下一课，”Kirk笑着，轻轻舔了舔嘴唇，“轻微的绅士接触。”  
　　“你将在2步后被将死。”Spock的声音有点儿像是从牙缝里挤出来的。  
　　“我们明天可以继续上下一课。”Kirk坐回自己的位置上，心情大好。  
　　  
　　==  
　　  
　　Kirk在花园门前站定，等着卫兵的例行回禀，他总是跟Spock约在这里会面，比在私人房间外通过那些卫兵要自在些。Kirk稍微摸了摸头发，好确认它们没有问题，他已经计划好了晚上要以上课的名义来让他的小计划更近一步，顺利的话，也许可以直接达成目标，Spock最近越来越因为Kirk的小动作而表露出情绪，这种有趣的过程让Kirk也并不着急，他很久没这样悠闲的追求一段关系而不仅仅是为了解决需求。卫兵Koss回来了，他是个高大严肃的年轻人，Kirk跟在他后面朝里走去，Spock穿着简单的长袍坐在一张桌子前，半阖着眼睛，看起来一副若有所思的样子，显然在等他。  
　　“下午好！”Kirk忍不住脸上的笑，快步靠近，看着那双巧克力色的眼睛在看见他的时候微微发亮。  
　　瓦肯王子抬起眉毛，做了个手势请他坐下，“你是否需要进食？”  
　　“我想你说的是午餐，我已经吃过了。”Kirk说，“我们可以直接开始今天的……嗯，交换任务。”  
　　“我可以在第5次交换任务时安排沙漠飞行驾驶练习。”Spock把桌面上的PADD推向Kirk，将已经完成一半的日程表指给他，“我们可以在10分钟内出发前往练习场。”  
　　“耶~！”Kirk忍不住发出欢呼，“你是说真的扑翼飞机吗？到沙漠里飞。”  
　　“你的描述并无错误，我们将驾驶扑翼飞机。”  
　　“感谢上帝，就是说我通过模拟测试了？”  
　　“你的测试分数是78.5分，以满分来说还有些许差距。我认为在此事上你应该感谢的人是你自己。”  
　　“原谅地球人的不合逻辑，但我过关了。”Kirk比了个胜利的手势。  
　　“你已被允许在专业驾驶员的陪同下乘坐飞行器。”  
　　“坐在驾驶位上？”Kirk用他最期待的表情看着一本正经的瓦肯人，他知道这有效。  
　　“这是允许的。”瓦肯人微眯的眼睛几乎要显示出一丝笑意。  
　　Kirk再次发出小声的欢呼，“虽然我不能保证回报同样精彩的安排，但我保证会尽力的。”  
　　“我会期待的，”Spock站起来，等着Kirk跟上他，“飞行车已经在等我们了。”  
　　沙漠飞行练习场不是固定的，每天会根据沙暴的位置进行适度的移动，他们乘坐Spock的电磁力车到达停机坪。平台上停着一架铁灰色的扑翼飞机，机身修长流畅，印着黑色的王族徽章和一些有如花纹般的瓦肯文字，漂亮的折叠滑翔翼像一对儿蝴蝶结立在机身中部，主翼像蜻蜓的翅膀一般长长的伸展开来，在阳光下闪闪发光，就像一个有着挑逗刺青的年轻女郎。  
　　“真是个漂亮的女孩！”Kirk赞叹道，动作麻利的爬进驾驶舱，“她是你的吗？”  
　　“是的，我需要提醒你机械并没有性别之分。”Spock从另一边坐进了副驾驶的位置。  
　　“酷，可是这样它们会更可爱。”Kirk吐了下舌头。  
　　“虽然我应该指出你的不合逻辑，但我想你并不打算改正。”  
　　“没错，现在我们互相了解了。”Kirk大笑，操控着飞机缓缓离开停机坪，“那么我们去哪儿？”  
　　“随你喜欢，Kirk先生。”Spock说，“但沙暴在我们前方30度，我建议先在外围进行尝试。”  
　　“听你的。”Kirk笑道。  
　　他们很快找到了一股小范围的沙暴，远处黑色的天空下是一个深黄色的巨大漏斗，Kirk不断发出兴奋的呼喊，Spock因为他过度兴奋的举动眉毛都快挑到刘海里去了。  
　　“你的履历显示你曾是领航员，在沙漠飞行并不是什么新鲜的体验，请解释你如此兴奋的原因。”  
　　Kirk朝他瞥了一眼，说：“这叫驾驶的乐趣。”  
　　“这是地球人取得乐趣的古怪方式的一种。”  
　　“感谢你的理解，殿下。”Kirk朝他夸张的眨眨眼。  
　　沙暴在固定的范围内旋转着快速移动，随着飞机的接近，沙砾打在外壳上的沙沙声越来越大，漏斗也在他们的视野中逐渐变大，沙尘如一堵巨大的墙壁，从视窗中能看到的范围也越来越小。一辆橘色的沙翼飞行器从他们上方飞过，直直冲入沙墙。  
　　Spock将读数报给Kirk，“我们也来了。”Kirk小声喊道，飞机沿着沙墙的边缘绕行。剧烈的颠簸让飞机就像暴风雨中的一条小船，Spock再次将读数报出，Kirk则依照数据调整着飞行器的方向和高度，在沙流的缝隙中穿行，沙砾频率稳定的击打着飞机外壳。  
　　“建议以缓速升高1000米。”Spock说。Kirk拉紧了操纵杆，让它微微偏左，按照模拟指导的方式打开右侧翼，飞机沿着沙暴的螺旋气流缓缓上升，没多久他们就已经能看到沙暴的中心，巨大的暗黄色螺旋型像一个巨大的漩涡。  
　　“真酷。”Kirk说，“这景色太棒了。”  
　　“瓦肯人对沙暴中心的几何图形很有兴趣。”Spock说，“它们的形成是非常规律的。”  
　　“我们能穿过它吗？”  
　　“它看起来很稳定，穿过去应该不困难。”  
　　Kirk笑了，他已经知道这是瓦肯人说“好”的意思。他驱动飞机像漩涡的内圈飞去，渐大的风沙让飞行器变得颠簸，他们花了一些时间到达顶部，飞机在沙流中逐渐平稳，漩涡看起来更壮观了。  
　　一道紫白的闪电突然出现，伴随着巨大的炸裂声，接着又是一下从飞机旁边擦过，飞机竖着打了个滚，差点撞进漩涡的中心，Kirk拉紧了操纵杆，极限的拉扯让操控面板冒出丝丝火花，要不是安全带捆着他们，他们早已在机舱里蹦上了几个来回。  
　　“这是什么情况？”Kirk叫道，他试图定位航线，让他们回到正确的气流位置。  
　　“我们遇上了沙火暴！”Spock说，“必须尽快离开这片区域。”  
　　“但是我们得先离开漩涡！”Kirk喊道，“闪电让传感器失灵了，我建议我们往上飞，让沙暴把我们甩出去。”  
　　“这很困难。”Spock回答，“我们处于不易脱离的位置。”  
　　“我们得试一试！”  
　　Spock没再争论，他把数据报给Kirk，Kirk让飞机随着气流旋转了一会，飞机擦过一道风墙，在一股股的沙流缝隙中穿行，沙火暴带来的密集闪电在他们周围不断回响，他们没有被直接命中靠的绝对是运气，但运气维持不了多久，他们继续呆在漩涡里被劈中只是迟早的事儿。  
　　Spock再次报出Kirk需要的读数，并说：“建议向下2度，让机尾先上升。”  
　　Kirk听从了，飞机准确的进入了上升气流，他在适当的位置突然松开操纵杆，飞机踉跄着接近沙墙的边缘，然后打开所有侧滑翼，气流将突然改变方向的飞机向外甩去。  
　　“你肯定是个好大副，”Kirk一边拉紧操纵杆，一边喊道，“如果能让星际舰队雇佣你，我愿意到马库斯办公室的地板上打滚，要求你调到我的舰上。”  
　　“我不能理解这与在地板上打滚的关联。”  
　　“这只是个比喻，比喻！”Kirk叫道，“加油，好女孩！”飞机轰鸣着穿过沙墙，逆向切风马上消失了，飞机不再被沙暴吸住，它被外围的强风推挤得像一个被甩出去的铁饼。  
　　他们跟着飞机不停的旋转，就好像在一个3维立体的旋转咖啡杯游戏当中，“收起侧翼风阻。”Spock冷静的说。  
　　“明白！”Kirk收紧了所有滑翔翼，弹性主翼几乎弯成了筒型，飞机旋转着向地面降落。  
　　飞机最后打了一个滚，贴着地面滑动了一段之后一头栽在松软的沙堆中，他们两人头下脚上被安全带倒挂在飞机里，Kirk看着Spock，一丝不苟的王子殿下，一头齐刘海大半悬在半空，露出光洁的脑门，防风眼镜外的脸上盖满了黄褐色的尘土，要不是情况危急，Kirk准会为Spock的样子哈哈大笑。他们一起爬出飞机，跳到地面上，沙火暴正携着四面弹跳着的球状闪电向他们的方向转移。  
　　“坏运气哈。”Kirk抹了一把脸上的沙子说。  
　　Spock已经背好了跳下来时从备用储存舱拽出来的应急背包，然后开始向着不远处的岩壁奔跑，瓦肯人穿着几乎及地的长袍依然矫健，在昏黄的风沙中跑得飞快，Kirk竭尽全力跟上他的速度，脚下的沙砾逐渐粗糙，变成一片崎岖的岩丛，Spock速度不减，Kirk弯着腰尽量平衡重心。“五步以后进入山洞，一！二！……”迷蒙的沙尘中传来Spock的声音。Kirk按照他的指示数着步子，跟着Spock冲进了一个低矮倾斜的山洞，一道闪电打在洞口的地面上，与迫击炮弹造成的效果类似，飞溅的岩石碎块把洞口堵住了三分之一，山洞里也因为这一下溅起不少碎石沙尘，山洞并不太深，他们背靠着洞底，Kirk被烟尘呛得不住咳嗽。  
　　Kirk跟着Spock一起将能搬得动的大些的石块堵住洞口，雷电的声响大部分被隔绝在洞外，令人感觉安全不少。  
　　“这东西要玩儿多久？”Kirk问，他们现在都筋疲力尽，靠在洞底倾斜的石壁上。  
　　“可能几小时，也可能几天，沙火暴的强磁场会使所有电子设备失灵，在结束之前我们只能待在这儿。”  
　　山洞里的温度与外面被烤热的沙漠相比要低得多，没多久就就消散了他们身体的热量，空间也很狭窄，他们像两只小动物般挤在一块稍微平整的空地上，Spock把他宽大的外袍脱下来盖俩人在身上。  
　　“弄坏了你的飞机。”Kirk抱歉的说，他紧挨着Spock的手臂，瓦肯人偏高的体温很是温暖，他还想靠到那个结实的肩膀上去。  
　　“无关紧要，这并不特别贵重，也不是你的责任。”Spock说，“沙火暴是一种难以预测的严酷气象。”  
　　“我原本打算要在今晚的课程补偿你的。”Kirk说。  
　　“我只能说，我会继续期待。”Spock饶有兴味的回应。  
　　Spock整理了他带出来的应急背包，一张保温毯，现在盖在了俩人身上，10小包营养凝胶，他们每人吃了一包，但并没有产生多少热量，一瓶水，他们喝了一些，一个小型动力炉，能连续发热10小时，为节省能量，他们决定稍晚一点再打开使用。  
　　在呆坐了4小时之后，天已经完全黑了，洞外的雷声似乎变小了，Kirk有一搭没一搭的跟Spock聊着天，跟他说着那些星舰学院发生的趣事。外面传来几声可怖的野兽的吼叫，Kirk好奇的朝洞口的缝隙张望，洞外除了偶尔的闪电，没有任何光亮。  
　　“那是什么在叫？”  
　　“塞拉兽，一种皮毛厚实的食肉动物。”Spock回答道，“我们应该启动动力炉，你的体温偏低。”  
　　“它们不怕沙火暴吗？”Kirk耸耸肩，他冷得有点僵硬了，而且十分困倦，他趁这个机会稍微变换了一下姿势，靠在了Spock的肩膀上，“它们听起来很凶猛。”  
　　“它们能在较弱的沙火暴中活动，或是在风暴来临时藏身在类似这样沙火暴形成的洞穴中。”Spock开启了动力炉，金属色的六面体小方块发出温暖的热量和蓝色的微光，他向后重新靠到山壁上，任由Kirk依偎着他，“虽然凶猛，但相比另一种猛兽Le-matya来说，它们是可驯服的，驯服的塞拉兽对主人十分忠诚。”  
　　“听起来你养过，”Kirk努力用谈话来让自己保持清醒，“我真想看看这种动物。”  
　　“是的，它叫I-Chaya”Spock轻声说，“它在我十岁时为了救我而死了。”  
　　“它真好，”Kirk说，抬头看Spock，瓦肯人也在看着他，“为什么不再养一只？”  
　　“因为饲养会产生羁绊，如果这种联系太深，对瓦肯人来说会很危险。”  
　　“可是还是有瓦肯人饲养呀。”  
　　“他们并非混血。”Spock微微绷紧了下巴，Kirk能看出他细微的表情。  
　　“他们因为你的血缘说你不行，对吗？”Kirk轻声说。“可你比他们大多数更优秀。”  
　　“我需要……更严格的要求自己，我是一名皇子。”Spock微微侧过头来看他，动力炉微弱的蓝光映在他的瞳孔中，好像闪亮的星辰。  
　　“你很好，已经足够好了。”Kirk凑近他，嘴唇贴上他的，轻轻吮吻他形状坚毅的下唇，那比外型看起来更柔软，Spock没有推开他，他微微张开的唇让Kirk得寸进尺的想要更近一点。  
　　他们分开的时候，Spock轻抿起唇，似乎在回味刚结束的地球吻，他的目光紧紧盯着Kirk，表情却维持着一成不变。  
　　Kirk看着他笑，“帅哥，感觉如何？”  
　　“非常有趣。”Spock坦率的说。  
　　“哇，”Kirk舔了舔嘴唇，“你让我觉得自己好像引诱夏娃的那条蛇。”  
　　“地球人总是产生这种不着边际的联想吗？”  
　　“嗯……”Kirk转动着自己的蓝眼睛，“这方面来说，务实更好，我能再示范一次吗？”  
　　“符合逻辑。”  
　　Kirk没让他说更多的话，第二次的吻更浓烈，Spock像一个好学生一样试着回敬他，用嘴唇磨蹭他的，Kirk喘着气说：“张开嘴巴，舌头……”  
　　Spock并没有等他教下去，他的学生学得很快，他们的舌头黏在一块，湿漉漉的，Kirk想要表现得比Spock更灵巧，但他很快就发现Spock的舌头在他嘴里，在他的舌头上有技巧的打圈，手则托着他的后脑，他们的呼吸混合在一块，Kirk能听到自己的呼吸里已经带上了撒娇式的哼声，这让他的脸更热了。  
　　他们亲吻了很多次，Spock越来越熟练，他们尝试了各种方法来唇齿相依，Spock教了Kirk瓦肯的接吻方式，而Kirk也知道了几天前他抚摸Spock手指是一种瓦肯的挑逗方式，他们现在各有一只手的手指交缠在一块，同时互相逗弄吮吸对方的舌头，越来越多的欲望堆积在Kirk的身体里来回激荡，要不是他们正在一个满是灰尘的狭小山洞里，Kirk早已脱光了Spock的衣服，现在他已经坐到了Spock的大腿上，一只手臂抱着对方的肩膀，而瓦肯人紧紧搂着他的腰，像一个紧抱着泰迪熊的小男孩。  
　　动力炉的蓝光使周围的一切都是蓝色的，就好像他们正在海洋里的一艘小舟上，令人迷醉。Kirk在分开的间隙里把头埋在Spock肩膀上，忍不住的用脸颊蹭着瓦肯人柔软的尖耳朵，他们的呼吸都很急促，但都在试着平复，他们都明白不能再进一步但也不愿彼此分开。  
Kirk不记得自己是什么时候睡着的，瓦肯人的身体温暖舒适，他就这样搂着Spock的脖子，在他怀里睡了过去。

 

\----TBC


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含有NC17内容

　　3  
　　沙火暴是在第二天早上结束的，他们醒来时还依偎在一起，确定Kirk醒来后，Spock的表情看起来有点僵硬，他们喝了一点水，洞外的沙漠已经风平浪静，远处的地平线上悬挂着巨大的昏黄的太阳，让人有点分不清是早晨还是傍晚，Spock连接好定位通讯装置，没多久几辆扑翼飞机就来到附近，把他们接了回去。  
　　Kirk从飞机上下来时，Kenzle正跟几位瓦肯官员等着他，Spock乘坐的扑翼飞机比他早到一会，瓦肯王子正被更多的人包围着，人群发出嗡嗡的声响似乎全都在议论纷纷。看到Kirk，Kenzle劈头盖脸就是一通责骂，Kirk没去注意听他说什么，他选择默不作声，方便Kenzle先生好好表演。  
　　两名高大的瓦肯卫兵陪着Kirk回到皇宫，带回他的房间告知他被暂时禁止外出，卫兵们并没告知他被软禁的期限。渡过了一整个无人理会的下午，晚餐后唯一来敲他房间门的是Spock的侍卫Koss，他告知Kirk，Spock殿下已取消了他们今日的例行会面，Kirk点头表示知道了。  
　　关上房门Kirk看了看角落已经布置好的吧台，这花了他一些心思，他打开那台用复制出的零件组装好的唱片机，他从拿到复制机那天就开始制作它，房间里响起几个世纪前流行的音乐，他给自己倒了一杯威士忌，用夹子加入一个漂亮的冰球，把杯子举向窗边，深蓝的天空上繁星点点，和威士忌酒杯的金黄色混在一起赏心悦目，在16光年外的瓦肯星上还能喝到地道的威士忌，还有什么可抱怨的呢。  
　　一小时后站在Spock房间窗外的Kirk还在想着他到底需要为自己的烦闷抱怨什么，他并不是一个经常把不顺心的事儿留在心里反复咀嚼的人，“要么解决它，要么忘了它”是Kirk式的准则。绕过那些听觉灵敏的卫兵对他来说有点困难，但并不是办不到，他的房间门被上锁，但窗子并没有。Kirk很早前就看好了从房间到这儿的捷径，一路过来十分顺利，再过几分钟换岗的卫兵就将走到这附近，他在地上寻找到几颗黄豆大的树木果实，他扔了一颗在Spock的窗户上，褐色的果实在玻璃上发出轻微的“嗒”声，没有任何反应，Kirk的时间不多，他又扔了一颗，第四颗果实差点打在突然打开窗子的Spock头上。  
　　瓦肯人并没表现出不悦，Kirk朝他挥舞双手并露出一个大大的笑容。  
　　“卫兵很快就会巡逻到这里，你不应该到这儿来。”Spock放低了声音。  
　　Kirk没说话，他朝后退了一段距离，然后快速向墙壁冲去，灵巧的向上一跃，借着冲力向上攀登了一段，Spock则探出身子稳稳的抓住他的手，将他从窗口拉进房间。  
　　Kirk冲Spock挑起嘴角，“接应姿势标准，我们之间很有默契。”  
　　“这只是普通的动作反应。”Spock波澜不惊的说。  
　　房间里没有其他人，很暗，床边的一个矮桌上摆着几只蜡烛，正摇曳着幽黯的火光，一只点燃的熏香炉里冒出丝丝白烟，房间里满是淡淡的熏香的气味，Spock身上也是这种气味。  
　　“Kirk先生，你用这种方法到我这里来是有什么问题吗？”瓦肯先生后退了半步，放开Kirk的手腕，跟他稍微拉开一点距离。  
　　“如果能从Jim开始就更好了。”Kirk叹道，“我是来上课的。”  
　　“根据我们昨天遇到的意外情况，今天你被限制出行，而我取消了我们的安排课程。”Spock看着Kirk撅着的嘴又补充道：“Jim。”  
　　“可是我的课程是要连着上的。”Kirk露出对Spock的补充十分满意的笑容，他凑上前，快速的在Spock的嘴唇上亲了一下，“这是复习。”  
　　显然被吓了一跳的瓦肯王子后退半步用手背掩住了嘴，脸颊泛出微微的绿色。Kirk好笑的又凑近他，让呼吸的气息喷在半瓦肯人的手心上，“复习的难度还不够……”他轻轻舔了一下那只挡在他和Spock之间的手，只是舌头微微接触，那只手就像触电一般挪开背到了身后。  
　　Kirk笑着吻上已经毫无阻碍的Spock的嘴唇，贴着他的唇小声说：“别告诉我你已经忘了。”  
　　Spock用吻回答了他，他吻得非常急躁而且具有侵略性，逼得Kirk不得不张开嘴巴来跟他的舌头纠缠，Spock的吻技太好了，Kirk被吻得两腿发软，他还从没因为一个吻就么感觉强烈过，当这个吻结束时，他已经要靠着Spock圈着他腰部的手臂才能站稳，他们额头相贴，呼吸都很急促，Kirk过了一会才找回自己的声音，它听起来有点嘶哑，带着一些控制不住的激动和压抑的颤抖，几乎不像他自己的，他说，“我们来继续上课吧？”  
　　Kirk的手从Spock的肩膀滑下来，直到摸到他的手掌，然后用两根手指勾着他的修长手指，Spock仿佛梦游一般被他带着来到床边，Kirk轻轻把他推倒在床上躺下。  
　　“这不会是你的第一次吧？”Kirk跨坐在Spock的臀部上，舒展身体，脱掉自己的上衣。然后开始脱Spock的，他只穿着一件宽松的长袍，非常容易解开，瓦肯人的躯体如Kirk想象中的那么好，光滑的蜜色皮肤泛着微绿，紧紧包覆着恰到好处的肌肉，比人类更紧绷结实而且温热。  
　　“我的第一次经验在我20岁时。”Spock有点紧张的盯着Kirk的身体。  
　　“那第二次呢？”Kirk舔着嘴唇俯下身，在Spock紧绷的下巴上啃了一口。  
　　“即将发生。”Spock用手捧着Kirk的脸，炽热的修长手指缓慢的划过Kirk的嘴唇，然后给了他一个温柔绵长的湿吻。  
　　“哇哦，”这回轮到Kirk不好意思的摸着自己的嘴唇，脸颊发热，他刚才发出了呻吟般的哼声，瓦肯人一本正经的答案让他变得有点激动，“那你就只有一次可以比较了，我不会输的。”  
　　“我确信如此，”Spock握着Kirk的手臂，把他拉到身上，他们的胸膛赤裸着贴在一起，瓦肯人浓密的毛发弄得他有点痒痒的，Spock继续用昨天学来的技巧亲吻他。  
　　“你学的太好了，”Kirk喘着气，Spock仿佛着迷似的在他说话的间隙仍在他的脸上亲个不停，Kirk依依不舍的推开他，“我们接下来要学点别的。”  
　　Kirk扭过身子，从扔在一边的上衣口袋中翻找，Spock仿佛怕他中途逃跑似的一直紧紧抓着他的一只手臂，他花了一会工夫才找到口袋里的润滑剂，“绅士应该做好的准备。”他冲Spock笑了一下，咬开包装袋，把润滑剂倒在手上，坐直身子，用涂满润滑剂的手从瓦肯人结实的腹部探向他那条宽松的睡裤，解放出那个已经变得坚硬的器官，让它夹在自己的臀缝中间，从下到上的抚摸它，并且扭动着臀部，“告诉我你的第一次是怎样的？”他甜甜的说，“而我，来告诉你人类的方式。”  
　　Kirk打定主意要让Spock体验到神魂颠倒的感觉，半瓦肯人的忍耐力也没有Kirk预先估计的那么出色，当他用后穴慢慢吞进瓦肯人那个暗绿色的器官时，满意的看到Spock半眯着眼睛神情恍惚的仰起头，眉头微皱着，猫似的薄唇微微张开，发出压抑的低吼。  
　　他故意进行得很慢，在全部吞进后稍停了一会，让身体适应，然后他把手撑在Spock绷紧的胸部，用臀部蹭着Spock的胯部来变换角度，他没花太多时间，就找到了让自己舒服的方式，用他自己的节奏在瓦肯人的阴茎上移动身体，大声喘息，Spock紧紧盯着Kirk，仍抓着他的一只手臂，目光仿佛要把他给吃了。  
　　Kirk舔着嘴唇，希望Spock能继续吻他，但他没法弯腰，比人类体温略高的瓦肯体温也体现在了性器官上，他感到自己的屁股像着火似的，体内的东西又热又硬。Spock这种像处子献身一般的情境让Kirk兴奋得眼眶发红，他努力挑逗着Spock，忍着想要立刻发泄的冲动，花了更多的时间在两人的肢体磨蹭上。  
　　没多久喘息就变成了呻吟，他已经没法关注Spock的反应了，当他被突然翻转过来压倒在柔软的床垫里时，只记得阴茎在体内大幅度转动刺激得让他几乎哭喊出声，实际上他肯定叫出了声，因为Spock压在他身上亲吻他，让他发出了更多的破碎的声音，瓦肯人温暖又沉重，修长的四肢紧紧的把他压在床垫上，准确的用他刚才找到的角度和缓慢的速度操他，腺体被持续摩擦的快感几乎要让他的脑浆都被挤出来了，因为缓慢的动作被延长的快感漫延全身，几乎有种溺水的错觉，而他不着边际的胡言乱语都被迷恋人类吻的瓦肯人给吞进了肚子，只靠着后穴的刺激来临的高潮让所有的感官都好像在一个炸裂的超新星里。  
　　感谢上帝，真是太值得了。  
　　尽管这次体验超棒，而且他们昨天的经历让Kirk累得要命，但Kirk更清楚游戏规则，如果他需要Spock遵守，首先他自己得严格执行。当他在Spock身下恢复了神智和呼吸的频率之后，他就跳下床捡起地上散落的衣服，穿好，在一脸迷惑不解的王子殿下的唇上印下一吻，然后像众多小说中到高塔里私会公主的王子一般潇洒的顺着原路跳窗离开，他在小跑着回房间的路上，完全无法阻止自己上翘的嘴角。  
　　  
　　==  
　　  
　　第二天上午他差点错过了跟公主的例行会面，外交官Kenzle也在，他一看见Kirk进来就叫道，“快来学学他，我们的明星军官是怎么跟王子殿下打成一片，还差点把俩人的小命搞丢了，到时候我们俩剩在这儿就要成为彻头彻尾的傻瓜！”  
　　Erica无奈的冲他笑笑，体贴的给他点了一杯瓦肯浓茶，奇异的药草味道刺激得Kirk直皱眉头。他虽然很讨厌别人称呼他明星军官，但他确实是。从皇家星舰学院毕业的尉级军官，需要在舰队服役10-15年才能晋升至校级，虽然他表现出色，但是完全的破格三级跳让他只服役了5年就担任了中校大副，舰队高层想要借着他英勇牺牲的父亲来打造另一个明星，但实际上他们并不如他们表现的那样信任他的指挥能力，自提拔后就把他当成了宣传招牌，他连原来的编队都不能回去，连续半年被派遣到各个殖民地执行无聊的外交任务。这次克林贡人的全面进攻让地球人的殖民地战线吃紧，他才挣到这个带领3艘星舰组成的小规模舰队出征的任命，而重整部下不到2周，他又被派遣了最后一个花瓶任务，护送公主到瓦肯星联姻，而且被迫滞留2个月。  
　　Kirk吞下嘴里味道诡异的茶汁，维持着皱眉，这玩意的味道直冲脑门，绝对醒神，然后说：“如果Kenzle先生认为有必要的话，我和Spock殿下只是比较聊得来。”亲密得有点过头的那种聊法，他在心里补充道。  
　　Kenzle摇着头说，“Kirk中校，你得注意点儿，跟王子关系不错固然对我们有利，但不要再干这种冒险的事儿了，我知道你觉得联姻这件事跟你没什么关系，你们俩都不把这当回事，但这对帝国很重要。Erica殿下没法像你那样打入那个死板王子的话题，我希望你能帮着点儿她，让她跟Spock更亲近些。”  
　　Erica摊开手，无辜的朝他眨眨眼，Kirk耸了耸肩，不知道回答什么好，他已经在做了？或是已经捷足先登？每一样听起来都能让外交官头壳炸裂。  
　　于是一小时后，他留下来加入了Erica和Spock的每日会面，Spock进来的时候，Kirk和Erica正在跳舞，Erica公主刚从大学毕业，她学的是标准语文学专业，原本她打算要继续攻读学位，她就像一个普通的活泼的大学女生，但她获得的教育让她通常显得比一般女孩子更矜持，她教Kirk跳宫廷舞，带着Kirk在地毯上转圈，Kirk为了不踩着她的脚而一直低着头，他们总是滑稽的互相撞在一起，到后来变成了要把对方绊倒的游戏，俩人都忍不住一直大笑。Spock进来时仍然穿着他繁复的皇族服饰，覆盖住一半脖子的高立领内衫和有着巨大宝石片装饰的外袍，头发一丝不乱，仍然是一副扑克脸。Kirk扶着Erica站稳，他们有点尴尬的冲着Spock行礼，Kirk几乎立刻因回忆起把Spock推倒在床上弄乱那个一本正经的刘海的场景而头皮发麻，他不确定自己有没有脸红，只是满脑子都想着应该再来一次。  
　　Erica拘谨的跟Spock打招呼，瓦肯王子则像一贯在人前表现的那样冷淡回应，Kirk抓住时机邀请Spock加入，然后把Erica交给他，自己到复制机那儿调了一杯加冰威士忌，这个时间喝酒似乎太早了，但Kirk觉得自己有必要来一杯。  
　　瓦肯王子在跳舞上很快掌握了诀窍，没一会儿他就能步伐精准的带着Erica转圈，只是动作略嫌机械，与其说是跳舞，不如说是按照规则走步，Kirk在旁边给他们提了一会建议，Spock又开始教Erica跳瓦肯舞蹈，上午的橘色阳光打在旋转着的俩人身上，看起来有如一幅异国情调的油画，Kirk想象了一下1个月后俩人成为夫妻的场景，也许不错，然后Kirk退出了房间。  
　　  
　　==  
　　  
　　Kirk回到自己的房间时，通讯器提示他有一个未接通讯，他打回去接通了好友McCoy的通讯号，没多久头发像鸟窝一样的McCoy就出现在视频里。  
　　“你造型真不错。”他赞叹道。  
　　“如果是在凌晨3点，我想你也不差。”McCoy嘟囔道，“什么时候回来？”  
　　“还有5周。”Kirk扁嘴，“我真希望我能询问舰队的进度。”  
　　“这是公开频道。”  
　　“我知道。”Kirk笑着说。  
　　McCoy揉了揉脸，把头发稍微抓平顺些，然后抬头紧盯着屏幕说，“听着小子，有件事要告诉你，尽管我很不愿意做说出这件事的人。你的哥哥，Sam……”  
　　Kirk感到心脏收紧了，“他怎么了？”  
　　“克林贡人两周前袭击了Deneva殖民地，逃出来的人不多，3个标准日前他们被舰队的飞船救了，船上只有你哥哥的儿子Peter，他说他的父母，也就是你的哥哥George Samuel Kirk和他的妻子Aurelan已经遇害了。”  
　　Kirk沉默了一会，才说：“Peter还好吗？”  
　　“他很好，跟其他幸存者一起正在被送返地球，你母亲在等着他。”  
　　“谢谢你，Bones。”  
　　“他们认为应该等到你回来再告诉你，我跟他们说我来吧，我习惯告诉别人坏消息了，该死的，我并没那么习惯。”  
　　“我知道，”Kirk扯了扯嘴角，“Bones，我知道。”  
　　  
　　==  
　　  
　　瓦肯的夜晚与白天温差很大，风时常裹挟着沙砾，从嶙峋的岩壁间刮过，声音有如魔鬼的尖啸，对瓦肯的夜晚刚领略不久的Kirk曾经打算今晚好好的在空调房里睡一觉，一段炮友关系不应该太频繁，这容易显得过于投入，不方便抽身。但是到了晚上，他放弃了这个决定，不管他方不方便抽身，跟Spock的关系都是暂时的，他能感觉到Spock有需要，而他也是。  
　　王子殿下房间的窗子跟昨晚不同，窗扇向外大敞着，Kirk刚跑到下边，Spock就已经出现在了窗口，Kirk跟昨晚一样抓着Spock的手爬进了房间，“拉潘索~拉潘索，放下你的长发让我上去~”Kirk轻轻哼道，他的双手插在Spock柔顺的黑发中间，在他唇上响亮的亲了一下。  
　　“我并没有长发，也不会用头发拉你上来。”Spock说。  
　　“我不介意。”Kirk说，看着Spock无奈的微微摇头。Kirk向前抱紧瓦肯人温热的躯体，发出一声舒服的叹息，“来复习吧。”他说。  
　　Spock没有拒绝他，他推着Spock到床边，让他在床上坐下，然后在他分开的两条腿间跪下来，Spock只是疑惑的看着他，Kirk拉下王子的裤子，握住对方形状完美的器官，上下抚摸了几下，让它半勃起来，“又见面了。”他舔着嘴唇朝上看着Spock笑。  
　　“我们今天上午会面过。”敞着裤裆的Spock平静的说。  
　　“我是跟它说的……”说着Kirk张嘴把他的阴茎含了进去，Spock发出一声短促的抽气声，手放在了Kirk的后脑上，器官在Kirk嘴里变得坚硬，瓦肯人特有的气味和他来之前喝的威士忌的酒味混合在他的舌头上，让他的裤裆也紧得发疼。  
他到底怎么想的，在瓦肯皇宫里和一个混血王子纵情享乐到底是否合适？管他呢，当Spock从他嘴里退出来，把他拉到身上亲吻的时候，所有一闪而过的念头都从他的脑袋里消失了。

 

\---TBC


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章依然包含少量NC17内容~

　　4  
　　伴随着抑制不住的呻吟，Kirk又一次攀着Spock的肩膀达到高潮，他喘息着向后倒去，扭过身子把半边脸埋在枕头中，瓦肯王子不再像前几次一样压着他一起放松躺下，在他退出Kirk身体时，Kirk能感觉到那种不舍的颤栗和自己变了调的呼吸。  
　　Kirk半睁着眼看着瓦肯人一言不发披上长袍离开床，心里想瓦肯人掌握这套规则的速度跟他们学其他知识一样快。  
　　这种炮友关系持续了整整一周，像发情的兔子般，他们几乎每天晚上都在一起做个不停，并且不再使用任何借口来让这件事变得更虚伪。通常他们都不在Kirk用爬窗的方式进入房间后进行任何交谈，完事后俩人的交缠越少，分开的时候就越简单，只是Kirk能感觉到离开正在变得越来越困难。  
　　白天他们依然在进行交换课程，就好像穿上衣服他就是另外一个人一样。Spock减少了亲自陪伴他外出的次数，多数是派他的贴身卫兵Koss带领他游览城市或任何Kirk好奇想去的地方，Koss尽管身材高大长得也不错，但Kirk却从没对他产生什么浪漫的想法，非Spock的瓦肯人紧跟在身边让Kirk很不习惯，有时候尽管他很想出去看看，还是选择了留在皇宫跟Spock下棋。Spock从没拒绝过跟他瞎聊，他已经习惯了跟Spock聊天，他们有许多共同话题可聊，Kirk逐渐能从半瓦肯人那种看似严肃的说话风格中明白一些他细微的表情背后掩藏的情感。这种趋势让Kirk感到危险，他从没爱上过什么人，甚至认为爱上什么人这事绝不可能发生在自己身上，大家都是这样，在感情上总是各顾各的。但他在Spock身上感受到了那种吸引，想要更多的跟他在一起，更糟的是他正在依恋他们之间的那种不可能长久的温存。  
　　Spock很快回来了，他把一杯水放在Kirk旁边，Kirk坐起来，把杯子端起来喝了一口，是冰过的柠檬水，他赞叹了一声，一口气全喝了下去：“很好喝。你怎么知道这个？”  
　　“根据我看到的地球资料调制的，它收到了预期的效果。”Spock说。  
　　Kirk把杯子递还给他，Spock又重新给他倒了一杯，他捧在手里冰着手掌，“你为什么会研究这些？”  
　　“我在试图了解人类。”  
　　“那么人类是什么感觉？”Kirk歪着头看他。  
　　“潮湿的、柔软的……悲伤的……”Spock弯下腰，用嘴唇在Kirk裸露的肩膀上落下一吻，“充满了愤怒。”  
　　“悲伤的……愤怒……”Kirk抬眼看他，“我以为我掩饰的还不错，我一向挺擅长的。”  
　　“当我触碰你时，我能感觉到。”  
　　“接触心灵感应？”Kirk突然想起，一股被窥探隐私的怒气袭击了他，“你知道我在想什么？”  
　　“不，这种接触程度我只能感知你的大致情绪，与你们地球人所说的，从表情观察得出结论的程度相近。”  
　　“哦。”Kirk松了一口气，“抱歉我反应过度了。”  
　　“你6.5天之前并没有这种情绪，我能知道原因吗？”  
　　“嘿，这没什么，”Kirk有点不好意思的别过脸，“这跟别人没有关系。”  
　　Spock同意的点头，“这是你的隐私。”  
　　“也算不上隐私。”Kirk摇头，“只是……跟人说这些，会让我觉得自己太软弱。”  
　　“你认为倾诉是软弱。”  
　　“是的。”Kirk耸耸肩，“因为倾诉并不会让感觉更好一点，还常常让人更像坨屎。”  
　　“你的比喻很粗俗。”Spock歪着头看他。  
　　“因为我就是一个俗人。”Kirk笑着亲了他一下，“只是个在乡下长大的乡巴佬，体谅一下呗。”  
　　Spock凑近他，棕色的眼睛认真的看着他，“想试试另一种倾诉方法吗？瓦肯人的方式。”  
　　“就你们传说中的……”Kirk好奇的问道，“知道别人的所想，不是很可怕吗？”  
　　“并不可怕，这只是一种交流方式，会很亲密。”Spock说。  
　　“做了这个会知道我的一切？”  
　　“并不是，这很难用言语解释。”Spock一只手摩挲着他的脸，拇指轻轻抚摸着Kirk的眼睛下方，接触的地方就好像有细微的电流通过，微微的刺痛，Kirk舔了舔嘴唇。  
　　“我要进入你的思想，可以吗？”Spock说，Kirk觉得那嗓音充满诱惑。  
　　“是的。”他说。  
　　接着他便跌入了一片深黑，仿佛飘浮在空中缓缓上升，巨大火红的瓦肯星在他的脚下越变越小，头顶上是如烟火般绚烂的星群，密布在如幕布般漆黑的太空里，他能感觉到Spock在他身边，他们一起置身于太空中。  
　　[这是哪里？]  
　　[这里是意识的表现方式。]Spock在他的脑海中回答道。  
　　[感觉真奇妙。]Kirk想，然后他知道Spock能听到。  
　　他向着更深远的宇宙飞去，各种星球在他面前缓缓掠过，他认出了一些，接着出现的是地球，大海、连绵的山脉、草原……那些画面是突然出现的，一开始是开尔文号在他的眼前爆炸，他看到母亲怀中皱巴巴的婴儿和她的眼泪，接着是塔尔苏斯IV的噩梦，那些绝望的尖叫，回到地球时哥哥Sam紧抱着他，他在爱荷华的荒唐岁月，Sam的死讯……这些画面快速的变换着，很快消失不见，他又回到星空下，他能感到自己靠在Spock身上，他们一起在缩小了的银河中穿梭，他伸出手去触碰那些美丽的星球，它们就变成一道光，那些焦躁的愤怒不见了，他感到了前所未有的平静，那么真实的感到对方手心的温度。  
　　当Spock的房间又重新出现在他视线里时，Kirk忍不住抱紧了面前的瓦肯人，就像希望那种感觉更长久一些似的，Spock也不住的亲吻着他，他们的舌头湿漉漉的交缠在一块，再次相拥着倒在床上，坚硬的性器在他们之间磨蹭着，Kirk张开双腿，让瓦肯人结实的身体贴合得更紧，在对方的阴茎再次滑入他的身体时发出长长的叹息。  
　　  
　　==  
　　  
　　早上Kirk仍有例行与Erica的1小时会面，他知道他们俩人的进展，整整四周时间，Spock和Erica的交往仍然只有每天3小时的聊天，他们互相了解的时间还剩一半，却连个瓦肯吻也没有，而他们能聊的已经越来越少，即便Kirk也绞尽脑汁，还是没能给出多少建议，Kirk也曾在外交官的要求下参与谈话，但对于公主和王子间谈话时的尴尬气氛，他搜肠刮肚的讲了半天笑话也没能化解，Kirk能看出Erica的着急和不耐烦，但无能为力，Erica不喜欢太空，她对Spock谈话中非文学的部分不感兴趣，Spock则对文艺的兴趣十分有限，有时候他们就只是不想跟对方交谈，以致于有几次用完全的沉默渡过了3小时。Erica不喜欢在瓦肯外出，沙子，干燥的空气和过于炽烈的阳光都让她抱怨连连，她勉强外出了一次之后就再也不肯尝试，她大多数时间都在跟瓦肯侍女们玩牌，她教会了她们打牌的技巧，跟她们大谈特谈地球的好处。皇后Amanda与公主相处得还不错，Kirk见过几次Amanda，她是地球人，个子不高，体态轻盈，眼神亮晶晶的，总是穿着简单合体的瓦肯服饰，态度很和善，看起来并不太像一个皇后。她对Erica很热情，常拉着她在皇宫里四处逛。Kirk也跟皇后说过几句话，她一直开心的微笑，说自己很久没有跟地球帅哥聊天了。未来有一个地球人婆婆对Erica来说多少轻松点儿。  
　　“为什么你不试着跟Erica融合一下，”Kirk趴在床上喝着Spock给他的冰镇柠檬汁。“也许这样你们互相了解起来比较快些。”  
　　“我们之间还缺乏那样做的条件。”Spock说，这回他已经穿好全套衣服，整齐得可以马上去参加宴会。  
　　“什么样的情况才符合条件？”Kirk好奇的问，“毕竟……我们这样做并不需要花费多少时间。”  
　　Spock用一只手捏住他的下巴，让Kirk不得不抬起头，他们目光相交，却一起沉默着，过了好一会Spock才回答道，“这无法用语言解释。”  
　　“或者你展示给我看？”Kirk大方的闭上眼睛。Spock的手指沿着他的下巴缓缓移动，直到移到他的眼睛下方，Kirk感觉到了眼睑下熟悉的轻微刺痛，预期的融合并没有到来，但放在他脸上的手指收紧了，他睁开眼睛，Spock仍在看着他，表情几乎扭曲，仿佛在极力克制着，瓦肯王子咬着牙说：“我们不应该这样。”  
　　这是Spock的权力，Kirk耸耸肩，说：“你说的对，殿下。”  
　　他喝完柠檬汁后就跳下床开始穿衣服，Spock没有再说什么，Kirk离开窗子时回头看了一眼，Spock正呆坐在床前，于是他放手像平时一样跳了下去，离开了那里。  
　　  
　　==  
　　  
　　Kirk没再去爬瓦肯王子的窗子，Spock说的对，他们不应该这样。这件事本来是寂寞时的消遣，但现在有点儿不太像那么回事了，他听到了脑子里的红色警报。  
　　除了一遍又一遍的运行虚拟战术程序外，Kirk没法让他的时间有个更好的去处。地球联邦帝国与克林贡帝国的战争比原先的预估更胶着，地球丢失了18个殖民地，仍坚守的行星上工业设施也大部分被摧毁，克林贡人在把战区向地球推进，克林贡第一将军甚至发布了要求星际舰队撤出殖民地星区的通牒，公开的战报传递的信息不多，但足够让人了解星际舰队并没占到上风，而McCoy传来通讯的次数越来越少，Kirk知道他们已经即将出发，如果等不到他，很有可能更换舰长，Kirk痛恨自己的束手无策，只能袖手旁观。  
　　他还有最后一周时间，当他再一次从熟悉的梦境中惊醒时，他床边的黑影给了他第二次惊吓，好在他很快认出那是好久没见的Spock。  
　　“灯光，30%。”他深吸了一口气，掀开被单跳下床去给自己倒一杯水。瓦肯人仍一动不动的坐在那儿。Kirk反而被弄得有点手足无措，“要喝点什么吗？”他主动询问道。  
　　“不需要。”Spock开口，声音有些嘶哑。  
　　“那么……”Kirk抓了抓自己乱翘的头发，试图让它们看起来稍微庄重一些，“殿下深夜到我房间有什么事吗？”  
　　“我试过了。”Spock抬头看着Kirk。  
　　“什么？”Kirk一头雾水。  
　　“融合。”Spock的回答简短得好像中了每次只能发出两个音节的咒语。  
　　“哦。”Kirk说，“那很好啊，你们现在互相了解了。”这看起来并不至于要半夜跑到他房间里来，所以Kirk默默的等着Spock继续。  
　　“我们……在融合进行中，她脱离了。”  
　　“什么意思？”  
　　“她主动脱离了融合，在我的手指还没离开时……”  
　　“也许她只是不习惯，这毕竟，你懂的，太私密了。”Kirk从杯子里喝了一口水。  
　　“我明白。”Spock抬头看着他，“需要习惯的不只是她。”  
　　“反正你们总得……，”Kirk耸耸肩说，“我是说这个无聊的形式，你并不喜欢Erica，而我知道Erica对瓦肯也完全不适应，可她已经准备好牺牲她的一生来陪你们玩儿联姻这个游戏。”  
　　“联姻对瓦肯臣民来说有很积极的象征意义，此举让瓦肯对地球的援助更符合情理，并且我在努力适应她。”Spock僵硬的说。  
　　“哈，完美的剧本。”Kirk忍不住讽刺道。  
　　Spock站起来抓住他的一只手臂，Kirk看着他说，“你该走了。”  
　　“我知道这对瓦肯人的婚姻来说相当于欺骗，”Spock说，“我和Erica并不具备心灵的默契，我有可能一生也无法得到伴侣间的心灵交流，但这是政治需要，联姻对我和公主来说都是一种责任，我只是，必须要适应。”  
　　“这是你的问题。”Kirk低声说，“这他妈不干我的事儿，你不需要向我解释。”  
　　“我确实不需要。”Spock加重了抓紧他手臂的力量，“我……向你寻求慰藉是如此的不合逻辑，我们都不在没有通讯的岩洞里。”  
　　“如果你需要没有通讯的岩洞，我们可以假装这就是。”Kirk用一只手解开睡袍的前襟，让它滑下肩头，“恰好我也需要一个岩洞。”  
　　 没人把那件睡袍再系上，Spock把手指放到Kirk脸上时他忍不住发出叹息，这简直就像吸毒成瘾，在强制戒断之后复吸更糟糕。  
　　  
　　  
　　==  
　　  
　　  
　　通讯器在床头发出急躁的滴滴声时，Spock已经不在房间里了，尽管是紧急呼叫，Kirk还是放任自己在床上多躺了5秒，重拾毒瘾的感觉跟被六轮卡车碾过差不多，让人自我厌弃。  
　　Kirk出现在会见室时，看见外交官脸上苍白的坐在沙发上，像一个漏气了的皮球，公主穿着全套的礼服在另一张沙发上扯自己的手套玩。  
　　“我们失败了。”Kenzle没对自己的沮丧情绪做任何掩饰，“联姻没有成功。”  
　　“不是还有一周吗？”Kirk疑惑的问。  
　　“今天早上瓦肯长老对他们的什么心灵链接做了检查，只是把手放在公主和王子脸上几分钟，就宣布他们无法链接，要取消联姻的约定。”Kenzle站起来激动的挥着手，“这太荒谬了，简直是臆想出来的巫术。”  
　　“这影响他们跟地球的援助约定吗？”  
　　“虽然他们的长老会说不会影响，但毕竟缺少了一个联系，”Kenzle郁闷的盯着Kirk，摆出一个在跟小孩说话的严厉家长的表情，“我们的任务就是稳固这个联系，公主这一周来跟王子殿下进展前所未有的顺利，他们每天都在一起吃晚餐，而且晚餐时间都保持在2小时以上，昨天晚上他们还尝试了那个瓦肯巫术，叫什么来着，心灵什么，总之这一切都被那些老古板的瓦肯巫术毁了。”  
　　Kirk从Kenzle的肩膀上看到他背后的Erica冲自己做了个鬼脸，Kirk清了清嗓子，说：“那么我们没什么能做的了，是要提前返回地球吗？”  
　　“等回到地球我们就惨了！”这个问题显然戳到了Kenzle的痛处，他几乎要跳起来，“你还不明白吗，Kirk上校，倒霉的不仅是我，还有你。”  
　　“也许不应该，不过我很高兴能早些回去。”  
　　“你别想再有任何晋升了，你的那些花俏的出风头任务都结束了，你一回去就得上战场，他们是会给你几艘破船，好让你到前线去被克林贡人炸成粉末！”  
“反正我都准备好啦，为皇室服务是至高光荣。”Kirk朝外交官行了个礼，不再管他的咒骂，Erica则主动朝他伸出手，Kirk像个绅士一样让公主把手搭在他胳膊上，把她带出了会客室。

 

\---TBC


	5. 5

即将离开的时间迫近，而困扰Kirk的头痛症却越来越严重，他把原因归于莫名的焦虑。星际舰队已给予他正式任命，舰队也已经整编完毕，军官都是他希望的人选，尽管舰船不如期望的那么好，但他懂得世事总不完美不可强求的道理。克林贡人最近攻下的人马座VI星殖民地，已经突破了地球联邦的紧急警戒线，指挥作战的Gowron是Kirk的老对手，Kirk熟知他打算玩弄的那些花招，Kirk能肯定他要接到的第一个任务就是与Gowron周旋。他知道星际舰队给他的编队准备了备用人选，但他并不打算给他的候选任何转正的机会，他会亲自给那些克林贡人些教训。一旦回到地球，McCoy就会治好他的头痛，他绝不想因为这点儿小病引发什么滞留瓦肯的意外。

等待回家的日子并不空闲，尽管Spock和Erica的婚约已经取消，外交官Kenzle却一直努力着希望出现什么奇迹。他带着Kirk拜访了都城Shi'Kahr的大小官员，不但没人同意代为转呈长老会，连个像样的解释都没有，倒是国王夫妇对他们还算客气，国王Sarek礼貌的对外交官表示了歉意，尽管瓦肯帝国非常希望联姻成功，但这结果完全是由于瓦肯人的特殊习俗导致，因此才有相处2个自然月的条件。这显然不是Kenzle想要的答案，而Amanda王后显得比他们还要忧心忡忡，她除了无奈摇头之外也没能给出什么有用的意见。

他们没见到Spock，也未能得到允许拜见直接宣布取消联姻的T’pau长老，还有十几个小时来接他们的伊丽莎白号游舰就要靠港，联姻失败的消息会在返回后以“公主成功拜访瓦肯”的友好标题发布，没能用“完美联姻”给瓦肯和地球的合作灌上一剂保险药显然被Kenzle先生视为他个人职业生涯的最大失败，Kirk只能尽量保持平常心来看待他歇斯底里的抱怨。

Kirk承认他每天早晨睁开眼睛时都有那么点儿期望看到床边出现一个有着尖耳朵的人影，但跟大多数时候一样，那儿只有瓦肯的金红色晨光。他不想深究这种期望的心理，明知不可能的事情，不如一开始就不要去想。

==

建造在瓦肯圣山Mt.Seleya内部的长老院要比皇宫朴素得多，三角形的尖顶走廊打造出无限延伸的视觉效果，就好像一条永远没有尽头的路，黯淡的灯光来源于巧妙藏在夹缝中的太阳能灯，无数镶嵌玻璃让倒影显得十分破碎，光线维持在恰好能让人看清的程度，走在他前方的瓦肯人一言不发的迈着固定的步伐，不停的穿过一道道厚重的栅门，Kirk跟在他身后，太阳穴依然隐隐作痛，对于瓦肯长老单独召见他的理由，他多少有点担心会跟他与Spock之间那些并不特别隐秘的荒唐事儿有所关联，但他们之间并没有做出任何约定，更何况他马上就要离开，相信瓦肯人也不至于太大惊小怪，想到这里Kirk又觉得没什么好担心的。

带领人在其中一个房间门口停下，伸手引导Kirk入内。Kirk点点头走进房间，房间并不特别大，房顶很高，没有窗子，地板上少见的铺着织花地毯，门边陈列着高大的熏香台，左边几何形的陈列架以恰到好处的角度摆放着，兼作屏风。Kirk惊讶的看到国王Sarek和王后Amanda坐在陈列架后的雕花椅子上，一名上了年纪的瓦肯女性端坐在中间加高的华丽躺椅上，显然她就是T’pau，岁月在她脸上刻上了深刻的痕迹，高高堆叠起来的灰白发髻配合凌厉的五官、下撇的看起来十分不近人情的嘴角，以及隐藏在宽大袍袖中的双手，仿佛坐在椅子里的是一尊雕塑。她面前跪着两个瓦肯男人，他们背对着门口，Kirk虽然看不到他们的脸，但他认出了其中一个是Spock，这一周他果然只是避而不见罢了。

Kirk站在房间中央尽量站得笔直些，头疼不识时务的加重了，虽然忍着没有呻吟出声，Kirk还是皱起了眉头。T’pau半阖着眼睛没有任何反应，Kirk明白大人物总是喜欢用这种方式来在交谈中制造优势，国王和王后则在对他露骨的上下打量。Spock穿着黑色的瓦肯长袍，挺直背脊单膝跪在地上，头微微低着，Kirk只能看到他苍白的尖耳朵和一小截后颈，Kirk内心嘲笑了一会自己曾经想象过成为这位瓦肯王子长久的伴侣，但他身边应该很快就会有另一位公主相伴。

过了大约5分钟，一脸高深莫测的T’pau才缓缓睁开眼睛，她面前的两人也站起来，Spock站着没动，转过身的那个看起来比Spock年长一些，也更高，他的相貌相比Spock要更像Sarek，微微上飞的眼角十分凌厉，不同于Spock温和的巧克力色眼睛，Kirk猜他就是大王子Sybok。Sybok用毫不掩饰的好奇目光扫视着Kirk，边退到了国王身边。

“Kirk先生，请到我面前来。”T’pau伸手指了指刚才Sybok站的地方。

Kirk硬着头皮走过去，站在Spock旁边，他忍不住往半瓦肯人那边偷看了一眼，Spock只是笔直的站着，眼睛紧盯着前方的墙壁，就好像墙上有什么值得特别专注的东西。

“Kirk先生，突然请你来是因为有件事情需要确定，这件事很重要。”T’pau的声音并不很高，但让人有种冷酷的感觉，“你在私下里与我的孙子Spock有一些比较亲密的交往，我想知道你对此的看法。”

已经有心理准备的Kirk仍忍不住转头去看Spock，Spock仍然面无表情的盯着原来的地方。

“我的看法并不重要，”Kirk转回来直视长老凌厉的双眼，他耸耸肩，该来的总会来，他不是第一次成为麻烦人物，还算得上颇有经验，“鉴于Spock殿下的身份，无论何种行为都只是暂时性的，也不值得公开讨论，我有生之年再到瓦肯的几率很低，我承认我……犯了一些错误，Spock殿下也只是一时迷惑。”

T’pau转向Spock：“Spock，你还想要确认吗？”

“是的，我想要。”半瓦肯王子的回答很坚定，尽管他的声音听起来十分疲倦，Kirk猜测与公主心灵测试的失败对他影响还挺大的，也难怪Spock之后就一直躲开他们。

“你要确保承担确认的后果。”T’pau的声音变得严厉，“你考虑清楚了吗？”

“呃……我能插个话吗？”虽然不太清楚状况，Kirk还是决定做点什么，比如抢先认个错，“我刚才可能没表达清楚，我不应该用地球人那套来瓦肯实践，我是说，我这人太随便了点儿，如果有什么都是我的错，Spock都是被我带坏的，我很抱歉，鉴于我即将永久的……离开瓦肯，也许这辈子都不会再见到王子殿下了，你们不用为了这件事……”

“我坚持。”Spock突然打断他。

“Kirk先生，我要通过心灵融合测试你，同意吗？”T’pau再次转向Kirk，“你应该已经知道心灵融合的意思。”

“呃，好吧，随便吧。”Kirk无奈的摊手，这个房间根本没人听他说话。

T’pau枯瘦的手指很烫，比Spock的更热，她把手指放在Kirk脸上时，Kirk有那么一会觉得好像被烧红的铁棍戳中一般，很快他就看不到现实的事物了，虽然明白是进入了精神世界，但毫无方向感的黑暗让他仍忍不住挥舞了几下手臂，T’pau的融合跟Spock对他做的不同，是冰冷的，没有任何感情，就像一个强硬的闯入者用一个金属锥子从头顶戳进了他的脑子，T’pau没有向他展示任何东西，除了完全的黑暗，他能感觉到那种冰冷推着他，从他的许多记忆中掠过，但她并没去翻看它们。他似乎跟着她到了某个地方，那里仍是漆黑一片，一条散发着银白色光芒的链状物体浮现在那片黑暗里，它在黑暗中流动着，看不到两端延伸到哪儿，他感到T’pau冰冷的那部分接近了它，他突然很不愿意她靠近它，他持续了几天的头疼越来越剧烈，他甚至想要大喊，叫她离它远点儿，她越接近，他就越感觉到冷。最后是一阵剧痛袭击了他的头部，双眼如被灼烧一般刺痛，一会儿后他看见了织花地毯的几何图案，他花了几秒才意识到自己已经脱离了心灵融合，正跪在地上，发出急促的呼吸声。

T’pau用瓦肯语高声宣布着什么，她的声音像有人在用力敲打金属一般，让人眼冒金星，Kirk无法理解她的意思。房间里的人都很安静，只有Amanda发出了吃惊的抽气声。

“Spock，这是你的选择。”这是Kirk 听见T’pau说的最后一句话，用标准语。

==

耀眼的白色灯光打在Kirk的眼皮上，一切都因为过于光亮而模模糊糊，他的双脚陷在柔软的长毛地毯里，身上沉重的礼服好像就要把他压进地里，四周鸣响着念经般的瓦肯乐曲，是婚礼的音乐，许多的人影在窃窃私语，乐曲也不能掩盖他们的肆无忌惮。这是他的婚礼，Kirk能认出来，毕竟他只有这么一次经验，地毯对面的高大人影在一片光晕中向他靠近，朝他伸出手，他也不得不抬起手迎接，随着人影的靠近，光晕逐渐散去，周围暗下来，对面的人已经近到足够看清面目，一个克林贡人，Kirk能清楚的看到他卷曲纠结的发辫和凸出的额头，他狞笑着抓住Kirk的手，剧烈的疼痛……克林贡人的背后是一片火海，不知道什么时候音乐变成了克林贡人粗野的歌声，取代窃窃私语的是人类的惨叫。

Kirk在风沙刮擦岩壁的呜咽声中醒来，他独自坐在铺垫的薄毯里，蜷缩在一块坚硬的石头边喘息着，右腿抽痛不已，整条腿麻得动弹不得，却又痛得要命，有那么一瞬间他几乎以为自己还在塔尔苏斯VI而恐慌。动力炉已经没有多少余温，勉强能让他看到周围安静躺着睡觉的几个瓦肯僧侣，这地方仍是安全的。在山洞口值夜的是名年轻的瓦肯僧人，他漫不经心的看了一眼Kirk，又转回面向漆黑的夜幕。狂风的尖号声让洞内显得格外寂静，Kirk调整姿势稍微活动右腿，重新裹好外袍，伸手调整了一下动力炉的温度，无名指上的银色指环在蓝光下反射着幽光，他呆看了一会，与其说是戒指，不如说是镣铐。

两个月前他结婚了，一切就如同做梦，那种醒来会让人庆幸不是真实的噩梦。他穿着华服和Spock举行了瓦肯婚礼，还按照地球习俗带上戒指，尽管他曾经偷偷幻想过跟Spock长久的在一起是什么情景，但绝不会是现在这样。当瓦肯人提出他们认为合适的联姻的对象是Kirk上校时，Kenzle外交官简直乐疯了，Kirk成了他期盼的奇迹，Erica公主安全回家，小人物Kirk成为解救公主的完美替身，皆大欢喜。Kirk联系了能联系的所有有可能阻止这件事的人，但当瓦肯人做出决定的时候，他的意愿已经无人理会。直到他不得不坐在远程视频前接受国王授予他王子身份的仪式时，这件事就变得格外真实和令人绝望，地球联邦帝国太需要一个纽带来加固与瓦肯的联系，相比一个年轻上校是否能上战场就显得如此微不足道。Kirk成了地球联邦帝国国王的养子，一个王子，镶了金边的花瓶，贴在皇室墙上的吉祥物，并且终身如此。

婚礼的细节他都记不清了，在他脑子里反复播放的是联邦舰队免去他的上校职务，重新委任他人的决定书。总之婚礼更像一场盛大的诵经法事，Spock在仪式的全程保持了扑克脸，熟悉他细微面部表情的Kirk试图从他脸上看出些什么来，但什么也没有。他们像一对木偶般被司仪们摆弄了一整天，言不由衷的念着各种誓词，唯一的接触是一个手指相交的瓦肯吻，Spock微热的皮肤传来的一点思绪是他的愤怒，针一样刺人。结束后Spock在婚房里坐了一会，冷峻得像一尊悬崖边的石像，Kirk干脆背过身去慢吞吞的脱他沉重的礼服，一边等着Spock会说点什么，一边想着要如何渡过这尴尬的新婚之夜。然而Spock只留下了一句：“我很抱歉。”以及房间门开关的机械音，等他转过身，房间已经空荡荡的只剩他一个。

Spock显然并不满意，Kirk不会自大到相信上几次床，自己就能把王子殿下迷到神魂颠倒的地步。他们之间没有好好谈过，一切都是通过皇室的安排完成的，瓦肯人对这桩婚姻的执着简直不可理喻，他们只是因为那个让他一直头疼的链接而决定的，当初他和Spock尝试心灵融合产生的严重副作用——Kirk还是在侍女们躲躲闪闪的解释中听到的。Spock为什么没有说明这种行为会导致如此严重的后果，这是Kirk一直想不明白的部分。

洞外渐渐透出光亮，卫星P’Jem上的早晨就要到了，有几名僧侣已经醒来，Kirk也索性起来整理行李，婚礼第二天他就被送到了这里的神庙，负责指导他的Haadok长老认为他的大脑过于活跃、狂躁，会对他的丈夫产生不良影响，为此他得学习感情控制，每天的修行包括诵读经文和学习冥想，与30多名僧人一起坐在毫无修饰的木桌前喝着辣味的plomeek汤，不被允许保留任何通讯设备，P’Jem上也没有任何电子设备，完全的原始生活。唯一改善的就是他的头疼已经好了，他在Haadok每天对人类不合逻辑和野蛮、不适合精神链接的抱怨中，知道了他看到的那个银白色的东西就是所谓的伴侣链接，稳固之后能使双方的思想互相影响。这可不是什么好消息，Kirk不想有人在他的脑子里添加什么，也不想让他的胡思乱想跑到别人的脑子里去，Spock肯定也一样，但他们没法轻易断开Spock落在他脑袋里的那根绳子，只能让他学着不搅坏自己的脑子。

他学的还行，尽管P’Jem的一天只有瓦肯星标准天的三分之二，但将近两个月与世隔绝的学习相比为了撮合联姻而等待的那两个月要漫长得多，长到时间都麻木得像荒漠的风沙。他想过逃走，但P’Jem每3个月才有一次补给船，整个星球上没有任何电子设备，停放穿梭机的停机坪只是块平整的地面。经过Haadok长老的频繁的心灵融合测试指导，他学会了忽视链接的一部分，鉴于他从未从链接中感受过Spock的信息，Spock应该很早就屏蔽了他，虽然这个事实理所当然，但Kirk还是不免有些失落，并且为产生这种感觉的自己而生气。

八天前Haadok安排他加入这个高灵纳的修行队伍，跟随僧侣们用十天时间穿越荒漠。Kirk已经大致适应了队伍的作息，但疲倦是无法适应的，昨天因为不知名的野兽袭击队伍，他被抓伤了右腿，他携带的行李中只有止痛剂，剩下的最后一支针剂孤伶伶的躺在盒子里，Kirk思索了一会，原样盖上盒子，只拿出了早餐份的营养剂吞吃下去。

队伍吃过早餐后就准备出发，瓦肯僧人的红色外袍仍然让Kirk觉得滑稽，但到了炎热的荒漠里，显然长袍比其他服饰更合适，他扎好袖口裤腿，带上兜帽，加入排成一列沉默的瓦肯僧人，跟随他们踏上风沙飞扬的乱石峡谷，叶缘锋利的零星灌木丛掩藏在不规则的砾石中，远处是晨雾中朦胧的山峰，瓦肯星被初升的太阳映得通红，像个巨大的火球，早晨的阳光还没有那么热烈，但止痛剂的效力已过，Kirk尽量保持行进的节奏，他知道自己不到中午就要被甩在后面，瓦肯僧人总是沉浸在自己的世界里，很少会在修行中顾及队伍中的其他人，他们的行进速度很快，即使是在只有0.9标准重力的P’Jem，Kirk要跟上他们也十分费劲。就天气状况来看，只要落后的不太远，Kirk认为自己应该能在他们确定休息地点之后追上队伍。

P’Jem的一天只有19小时，傍晚来的特别快，Kirk的伤腿让他的感觉就只剩下疼痛，思维也仿佛被疼痛麻痹了，就好像在拖着一根烧着的木棍前进，不断重复着双腿艰难交叠的动作。头顶铁灰色的云朵翻卷着，与扬起的风沙融为一体，他在中午追上过休息的队伍，用掉了最后一支针剂，但现在药剂的效力快过了，听不到休息的号角声，可知离队伍还有相当的距离，如果太阳消失前还没走到休息地点，未来的两天他都必须自己赶路，且不说拖着这条伤腿能走到哪里，对地形不熟悉的他随便碰到个猛兽就会成为对方的美餐，他一边走着，一边四处张望寻找能落脚的地方，落日只能看见一点红光，他可不希望在黑夜来临时还暴露在野外。

一开始他不确定那是什么声音，如同放大的蜻蜓振翅的声响，然后他确定那是穿梭机的声音，也许瓦肯人不会坐视一个地球王子死在荒漠里，即使只是名义上的。Kirk停下来，眯着眼睛想要看清楚，砾石的间隙中很快出现了一个移动着的模糊人影，大费周章的开一架穿梭机到P’Jem来，却只派了一个人，两个月来一直听着瓦肯长老贬损人类的Kirk麻木的想，该不会他们为了那个麻烦的链接，而决定把他暗杀了吧。

人影的速度很快，黑色长袍随着人影的跑动扬起，兜帽遮住了他的脸，一直到他们足够接近，Kirk才认出那是他的丈夫。“Spock？”Kirk在风沙中喊道，接着他吃了一嘴沙子，在他还狼狈的想办法把沙子吐掉的时候，对方就已经伸手把他抱进怀里，接着他被打横抱起，迷蒙的风沙中他唯一能看清的是半瓦肯人坚毅的侧脸，他把脸埋进他丈夫的肩膀中，以免泪水让自己显得太脆弱。

 

TBC


End file.
